Anak Domba dan Serigala
by Arumy.rose
Summary: Jimin hanya anak polos. Namun, Suga –seorang pria yang baru di kenalnya–mengajarkan bagaimana menikmati malam Jumat./Oneshoot/ Yoonmin / Yoongi x Jimin / YAOI.


_Summary_ : Jimin hanya anak polos. Namun, Suga –seorang pria yang baru di kenalnya–mengajarkan bagaimana menikmati malam Jumat.

 **Oneshoot**

.

.

.

 **Anak Domba dan Serigala**

 **With YoonMin**

.

.

* * *

"Tuan, kencan Anda sudah diatur. Malam ini di Bighit hotel dan semuanya telah di persiapkan sesuai keinginan Tuan."

"Apa dia sudah di beritahu?"

"Sudah, Tuan."

"Bagus. Kembali bekerja."

"Baik Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Gadis itu mundur dan keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan aura dominasi.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis memandang ke luar kaca ruangannya yang menampakkan pemandangan jalanan Seoul di Sore hari. Pria itu bernama Min Suga. Pemimpin perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang pembuatan persanjataan. Sifatnya sangat keras, tidak mengenal belas kasihan, ia tidak segan-segan membuang orang-orang bodoh yang tidak becus bekerja dengannya. Sayangnya setiap orang yang terbuang berakhir sangat mengenaskan. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan nya.

Malam pun tiba. Suga sedang menuju Bighit hotel tempat dimana ia akan berkencan. Soal kencan bukan ia yang meminta, kalau bukan karena Ibunya ia tidak akan terjebak dalam hal bodoh ini.

Ia sampai dan menuju kamar yang telah di persiapkan untuk kencannya.

Seseorang telah sampai duluan ternyata, orang tersebut sedang berdiri memperhatikan pemandangan malam dari balkon kamar hotel. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar Suga telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku telat." Bisiknya di telinga orang tersebut.

Suga tersenyum melihat tubuh itu menegang dan dengan cepat berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tuan Suga?"

Suaranya melantun lembut. Sangat cocok untuk memanggil namanya.

"Di luar dingin, mari masuk Jimin."

Suga menarik pinggang Jimin agar lebih mendekat. Aroma kopi memenuhi penciuman Jimin. Ia melirik Suga. Ternyata pria ini tampan tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang dikatakan oleh sekretaris ataupun pengawalnya. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan mengatakan tampan pada seseorang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Ada apa Jimin? Tidak ingin kencan dengan ku?"

"B-bukan begitu Tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, akan lebih nyaman kau memanggil ku Suga."

"Bagaimana dengan Suga hyung?"

Pipi Jimin di elus oleh Suga. Tangan itu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Hyung tangan mu sangat lembut." Jimin tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat manis. Baru pertama kali ini Suga melihat senyum yang sangat indah seperti itu. Mata suga tidak bisa beralih dari bibir merah berisi Jimin.

Bagaimana rasanya bibir itu?

Pasti sangat nikmat.

Jimin merasakan wajah Suga semakin mendekat. Matanya melotot saat merasakan benda kenyal menyapa bibirnya.

Bibir Jimin sangat manis. Suga mengigit bibir itu gemas. Tanpa sadar Jimin membuka mulutnya, kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Suga. Lidahnya bermain di dalam mulut Jimin. Melilit dan mendorong mengajak Jimin untuk membalas ciumannya. Namun, ia merasakan remasan kuat di kemejanya. Mau tidak mau ia melepas ciuman itu.

Jimin mengatur napasnya, bibirnya terasa membengkak.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman?"

Pipi Jimin semakin memerah hingga sampai ke telinganya. Suga sudah merasakan betapa payahnya Jimin mau membalas ciumannya.

"A-aku belum. Aku hanya di minta untuk makan malam dengan hyung. Jadi aku tidak tau kita akan… berciuman saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku belum mempersiapkan diri untuk itu." Cicit Jimin malu.

Ia tersenyum mengerikan, orang seperti ini yang di persiapkan oleh Ibunya? Anak polos yang tidak tau dengan siapa ia berurusan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku orang yang baik. Aku akan mengajarkan mu Jimin."

Tanpa sadar Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Agak ragu mengiyakan ajakan Suga.

"Kemari, duduk."

Suga telah duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk pahanya agar Jimin datang dan duduk di atasnya. Suga membuka botol anggur di meja, menuangkan pada gelas hingga setengah. Jimin mulai melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk menyamping di pahanya.

"Ayo minum dulu." Suga menyodorkan gelas anggur, Jimin menerimanya dan meminum nya sedikit. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan minuman itu.

"Rileks saja. Rasanya enak bukan?" Tangan Suga mengelus punggung nya. Jimin tidak tau ini enak atau tidak, ia hanya mengagguk membalas. Mencoba menikamati anggur itu.

"Tapi bagaimana makan malamnya?"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Minum."

Jimin kembali meminum anggur itu, hingga tidak disadarinya ia telah menghabiskan 3 gelas. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya mabuk. Sangat mabuk.

Jimin menengguk sedikit lalu menjauhkan gelas anggur di tangan Jimin, "H-hyung, aku ti-dak bisa minum lagi…"

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan ia sandarkan pada bahu Suga. Matanya sayu menatap kearah pria itu. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga. Badannya terasa aneh dan panas. Lengan Suga menahan tubuh Jimin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tau ada hal yang lebih nikmat kalau kita melakukannya di malam Jumat ini. Mau aku ajarkan?"

Jimin mengangguk khas orang mabuk. Suga menyeringai melihat Jimin yang tak sadar dengan maksud ajakannya. Dengan mudah ia mengendong badan Jimin dan menidurkan nya di kasur.

"Mmm h-yung…"

"Sabar sayang."

Suga menjilat bibirnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Jimin. Anak itu terkulai lemas di atas kasur, sudah siap untuk di cicipinya. Tanpa sadar telah membangunkan iblis di dalam tubuh Suga.

Suga menyambar bibir itu dan melumat nya kasar membuat Jimin melenguh tertahan. Ciuman mereka sangat berantakan. Jimin kepayahan menyeimbangi ciuman Suga. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Saliva pun mengalir hingga ke leher Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pakaian mereka berdua sudah tergeletak di lantai. Sama-sama tidak ada sehelai benang di tubuh mereka. Tubuh Jimin mengkilap oleh keringat. Suga tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menggiurkan seperti ini.

"Aah! H-yung… ah ahh…"

Kejantanan berurat Suga memompa keluar masuk dalam lubang virgin Jimin. Kejantanan itu terjepit dan terasa di remas di bawah sana. Mata Jimin basah karena menangis dan mulutnya terus mendesah akibat perlakuan Suga.

"Fuck! Kau sangat nikmat Jimin."

Ia mendorong masuk semakin dalam hingga menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Jimin melenguh nikmat. Ia meremas seprai dengan kuat merasakan gejolak yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ooh lagi h-yung... Aah aah.."

Benda berurat itu keluar masuk dengan cepat. Terus mengenai titik kenikmatan itu. Suga tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Jimin bernapas normal. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah.

"S-suga hyu..hyung, ooh… ah ah.." Lubang Jimin mengetat meremas benda yang bergerak kasar itu.

Jimin mencengkram bahu Suga sangat kuat, rasanya sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanan nya.

"Ugh, h-hyung a-aku… ooh" Segalanya memutih, Jimin sampai pada klimaksnya. Cairan itu membasahi perut Suga dan dirinya.

"Kau belum boleh tertidur sayang." Suga kembali melumat bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Semakin cepat ia menyodok lubang Jimin. Membobol lubang itu dengan kasar dan cepat.

Ia rasakan kejantaan nya semakin membesar di dalam sana.

"Ooh, ahh ahhh…" Jimin kembali mendesah.

Suga menekan dalam kejantanan nya.

"Jimin…" Sang dominan mengeram nikmat. Klimaksnya datang. Jimin memejamkan matanya. Lubangnya penuh dengan cairan Suga yang hangat. Tidak sedikit cairan itu meluber keluar dan membasahi pahanya.

Sehabis kegiatan bercinta mereka, Jimin jatuh tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Suga menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos itu.

Suga kembali memasang pakainnya dengan rapi. Masa bodoh dengan aroma tubuh habis bercinta dengan Jimin.

Matanya kembali melirik Jimin. Tangan nya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih basah di pipi itu. Pasti Jimin sangat kelelahan. Tapi mereka hanya melakukan satu ronde. Dan anak itu langsung jatuh tertidur setelahnya.

Suga tersenyum senang bisa menjadi yang pertama untuk Jimin.

Senang bisa menodai tubuh polos itu.

"Selamat tidur sayang, sampai jumpa."

Suga melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Aku gak tahan mau ngetik YoonMin aaaa XD**

 **Dan akhirnya bisa terwujudkan yehee /Jungkir balik.g/ Tapi gak tau saya ngetik apa di atas wkwk :v**

 **Main cepat aja yang penting senang liat jimin di enaenain sama yoongi /tabok/**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang mau membaca cerita ini. Cerita di atas murni karya dari imajinasi liar saya.**

 **Dan jangan lupa mampir untuk membaca "Love Comes to You" /TaeKook/**

 **Yang sudah update sampai chapter 4.**

 **Tinggalkan saran dan komentar kalian ya. See ya~~~**


End file.
